


Doppler Effect

by PenNameSmith



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenNameSmith/pseuds/PenNameSmith
Summary: The sound starts from far away and grows gradually louder as it approaches.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Kudos: 19





	Doppler Effect

* * *

Hordak takes the machine apart. 

“Is this your work, Entrapta?”

“Entrapta!” Imp echoes, appearing unexpectedly. Hordak blushes and growls. Imp is undeterred. 

“Entrapta! Entrapta!” he repeats, hovering tantalizingly close. 

Hours pass. 

Hordak sits slouched in his throne. The sound starts from far away and grows gradually louder as it approaches. 

“Entrapta!”

It’s incessant.

“Entrapta!” 

Imp wheels by overhead, singing the last song Hordak wants to hear. 

** “Entrapta!” **

It crescendos, then quiets again as Imp retreats into another dark corner. 

“Entrapta!” 

Hordak sighs and sinks in his seat. 

“Entrapta!”

The sound of her name fades. 

But Hordak knows she’ll be back. 

* * *


End file.
